


Just a matter of a few copies

by FiKate



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett, Milliways, Warehouse 13
Genre: Community: milliways_bar, Con Artists, Friendship, Gen, Magical Artifacts, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-20
Updated: 2012-05-20
Packaged: 2017-11-05 17:25:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/409063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiKate/pseuds/FiKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt <a href="http://ways-back-room.dreamwidth.org/4815848.html?thread=67182312#cmt67182312">Claudia gets pulled into one of Moist's schemes.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a matter of a few copies

Somehow Claudia had ended up explaining copying machines and printers to Moist, she really should have stopped when his eyes went all shiny. The thing was that the warehouse printers and copiers seemed to be possessed or something and it was her job to fix them. He just kept asking good questions until somehow he knew how they worked.

The day he came in with a document he needed a clean copy of, she said yes, because he'd listened to her and it was only one copy.

Maybe if she hadn't been pulling an all-nighter due to a cable station that appeared to be controlled by the ghost of Orson Welles through his old microphone, she would have thought more about it. Later when she recalled how he grinned and kissed her on the cheek, she worried just what had she copied for him.


End file.
